Knights of Revenge
by megacoldfusion
Summary: Bruce learned that Superman had been shot by a mysterious assilant, the investigation leads to an old ally, Only then chaos erupts in Gotham, has James's quest for revenge come to Gotham, does Bruce stop it or stay out of it.


**Knights of Revenge**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The characters Kara's universe of the Arrowverse, along with James Bond are created and owned by someone else as this is just for fan fiction purposes only.

**AN: **This is part of the **Sins of Revenge: Chronicles **storyline, but with a modern style and a prequel story to **Agent of Elseworlds **with no association to my DCU stories of Bond, also some reviews would be nice.

Chapter: One

**Are we any different?**

* * *

**Somewhere in the middle East days ago**

"Lord Ghul I need your..." Blofeld spoke

"No," shook the head of Ra Al Ghul "What you and Miss Brunt had done, cannot be undone it was you're doing."

"He foiled my plan," shouted Blofeld on the view screen "So I got payback in knowing I broke him."

"Do not talk to me like some mere lackey," responded Ghul "Besides you thought wrong and took something that was his happiness, now the agent is on a rampage looking for you."

"It's the reason I called, because he could come for you next." Sighed Blofeld "And sounds to me you respect Mr. Bond."

"I will admit the agent has won my respect and you called out of fear, so I or any of the league of shoulders, will not help you." Said Ghul "Now goodbye Mr. Blofeld, may your death be an unpleasant one."

The image of the SPECTRE leader vanished from the view screen and Ra Al Ghul just went to stares out the window.

* * *

**The bat cave, Wayne Manor**

In a cave under Wayne Manor is a cave but not an ordinary cave as it is dark and creepy just like the person who dwells in the cave. Numerous of object and places are situated in this cave. A flock of bats fly from one place to another as this place is of legends for this place is the legendary Bat Cave the main headquarters of Bruce Wayne/ Batman the crime fighter, hero and vigilante.

Wayne used the caves as a sanctum and to store his then-minimal equipment. As time went on, Wayne found the place ideal to create a stronghold for his war against crime, and has incorporated a plethora of equipment as well as expanding the cave for specific uses. Often, Bruce Wayne is depicted as having discovered the cave as a child, falling into it during exploration of the grounds in his youth.

The cave is accessible in several ways. It can be reached through a secret door in Wayne Manor itself, which is almost always depicted as in the main study, often behind a grandfather clock which unlocks the secret door when the hands are set to the time that Bruce Wayne's parents were murdered, 10:48 P.M.

Another secret entrance, covered by a hologram, waterfall or a camouflaged door, allows access to a service road for the Batmobile. Another alternate entrance is the dry well where Bruce originally discovered the Batcave.

The Batcave serves as Batman's command center, where he monitors all crisis points in Gotham and the world.

The cave's centerpiece is a supercomputer whose specs are on par with any of those used by leading national security agencies; it permits global surveillance and also connects to a massive information network as well as storing vast amounts of information, both on Batman's foes and his allies. A series of satellite link-ups allows easy access to Batman's information network anywhere around the globe. The systems are protected against unauthorized access.

Additionally, the cave features state-of-the-art facilities such as a crime lab, various specialized laboratories, mechanized workshops, personal gymnasium, a vast library, parking, docking and hangar space (as appropriate) for his various vehicles as well as separate exits for each type, trophies of past campaigns, a large bat colony, and a Justice League teleporter.

It also has medical facilities as well as various areas used in training exercises for Batman and his allies. The cave is sometimes powered by a nuclear reactor, but most often by a hydroelectric generator made possible by an underground river.

Bruce sat in his chair looking at the viewscreen of the bat computer of a news report coming from Metropolis. The headline read _Superman shot by mysterious assailant. _It didn't say by whom, but it does go into detail about Superman being shot in the shoulder and leg by Kryptonite bullets.

Bruce knew Lex Luthor isn't behind it, because he is in prison, a special prison. So it had been someone else, Superman does have resourceful enemies and the list is long. So he used the bat computer to look over the usual suspects, but came up empty as most of them are in prison.

Stryker's Island prison. On view screen the reporter Snapper Carr is reporting a rash of murders involving certain crime figures in Metropolis, the MPD had Superman to investigate and was then shot by an assailant, using a sniper rifle. Identity not known.

Bruce frowned at this, he knew Clark might know and he will pay a visit to Metropolis. The justice league are aleeted about Superman and then suddenly.

**KABOOM**

A mushroom like cloud appeared behind the reporter Snapper Carr and it's off the coast of the city, right at Stryker's Island. News helicopters and medical helicopters headed to scene of the blast which only moments ago an explosion came from the island.

Batman used a Wayne satellite to give him live feed of the blast site and what he sees isn't pretty, it's a crater and nothing more. First Superman shot, then Stryker's destroyed in a blast. The detective had no leads, nothing at the moment.

The dark Knight detective began to suspect the island prison's destruction and the shooting of Superman could be connected. Alfred Pennyworth the former agent of MI6 who once had the code number 004 before he became a butler loomed in the background and is looking rather stressed for some reason, but he hid it from his master.

"I will be going to Metropolis, Alfred." Spoke Batman.

"Sure thing Master Bruce, but what about the Joker escaping Arkham." Said Alfred.

"He's planning something like always," growled Batman "Talking to Superman is top priority now."

Alfred nodded in agreement. Batman got up from his seat, walked over to where the bat plan sits on a helipad and he climbs on board the bat plane. The bat plane then takes off and flies away from the cave itself, next destination Metropolis.

* * *

**Across town, Gordon's residence**

**Thirty minutes later**

Barbara has the night off, so she is spending time with her father Commissioner Gordon, also has the night off from work. So they are having dinner and watching television mostly it's about the situation in Metropolis about Superman getting shot and the island prison blowing up.

Jim Gordon is cooking and Barbara setting the table, suddenly the doorbell rings and so she goes to the door, unlocked it and turned the knob to open it. She sees a man standing there with a smile on his face and raised his handgun, pulling back on the trigger as Barbara had no time to react, suddenly it happen.

She heard a zip like noise in the background, the man with the handgun reacted in shock and his handgun dropped to the floor. His hat falls off to show who it is, it's the Joker and he'd just been shot in the shoulder. The joker just stands there and started to chuckle. Jim Gordon draws put his weapon and aimed it at the joker.

"You know," spoke the Joker with a grunting chuckle " one bad day is all it takes for a rational law abidding citizen to become a dark avenger. I always found it funny, but when a certain ally of Batman has a bad day, it means we're all dead and that's not..."

**ZIP**

The same sound is heard again by Barbara, both Gordon's ducked for cover and a thud is heard, blood had splattered everywhere and then Barbara and Jim checked on the Joker. He is dead, a single gunshot wound to the skull. Who could had done this? And Why?

Jim Gordon rushed to the phone to call it in and Barbara went to the window, she found two holes in the window and looking even further to stare outside the window she saw nothing and turned to check on her father.

However they watched from the cross hairs of a sniper rifle and the blue eyes of someone is out for revenge, which the man puts the rifle over his shoulder and growls which he is seeking one answer to his question.

* * *

**Star Labs, Metropolis One hour later**

"The strangest thing was," spoke a voice Batman recognized as Maggie Sawyer "All of the guards, Warden and workers were given the day off."

"By whom." Spoke the voice of Lois Lane

"By the mayor of Metropolis," said Sawyer "Only he never gave the order, when we questioned him."

"We better let Superman rest." Replied Lois

"Agreed," nodded Sawyer

Lois Lane and Maggie Sawyer walked out of the room. Only after Batman to walk from out of the shadows to check on Clark and he wanted to talk to Superman, perhaps he got a good idea of who shot him and blew up the island prison.

"You should let him rest, Bruce." Spoke the voice of Supergirl from the window.

"I need answers," said Batman.

"I was nearby when it happened, before that I heard the name... Blofeld." Replied Supergirl "Do you know who that is" she asked?

Bruce who knew exactly Blofeld is, the leader of SPECTRE and an enemy of an old friend James Bond. The detective figured that Blofeld is responsible for blowing up the island prison and the shooting of Superman. It made sense to kill the competition.

The dark Knight knew he had to get back to the bat cave so he can contact James. However a question lingered in Bruce's mind who was the assassin that shot Superman, SPECTRE does have assassin's according to James.

"Did you see who shot Superman," asked Batman?

"I caught a glimpse of who it was and I did draw on what the assassin looks like." Spoke Supergirl.

She handed him a piece of paper, once he looked at it his eyes grew wider than dinner plates of who it is.

"No," breathed Bruce

* * *

**Gotham City: An office building**

Gun fire is heard from the inside of the office building. Explosions rocked the lower floors of the building and in a long main hallway, a man runs at full speed with a gun in hand, the armed guard poked his head out to see what is going on, grabbed by the neck and shot in the face.

The shot is heard and other armed guards came out of the rooms. The man with pistol, threw grenades that exploded upon their feet caused causing them to temporarily go blind by the bright flash. The man with the pistol kept on shooting and shooting the armed guards.

One by one they drop like flies either killed or wounded. He took one of their automatic weapons and made sure the survivors stayed dead. The hallway had become a complete bloodbath. So the man took out a knife from his backpack, pressed the end piece of the blade and threw it at the double doors.

**BANG**

The double doors destroyed and the man walked in to see a familiar face to Gotham Roman Solias alias the Black Mask. The mystery man walked in and Black Mask shocked to see him, so the rumor is true he had indeed gone mad.

"Where is Blofeld," yelled the man I'm a flawless British accent

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stuttered Mask which he is teaching for his gun in the drawer.

"Liar." Shouted the man "Where is he"

"Look I said," spoke Mask

Mask reached for his gun quickly to fire, but the man shoots him in the left eye and shatters the back of Solias mask, blood dripped down to the floor. The man breathes heavy and growled under his breath.

"Useless," he snarled

* * *

**The Iceberg lounge: One hour later**

Oswald Cobblepot is crawling on his hands and knees in trying to get away from the enraged man, the penguin shot in both knees and bleeding badly, then he is grabbed from behind by the head and slammed against the wall, he can feel being pressed against the wall.

"Where is Blofeld," shouted the man "Where is he"?

"Please I beg you, I don't know." Moaned Penguin

He is then repeatedly punched across the face over and over. The man kept asking again and again where is Blofeld. Growing increasingly impatient the man grabbed him by his head and ass, then throws him out of the place. Penguin screams to his death, which his body hits the pavement and a sickening splat is heard.

* * *

**Gotham police department rooftop hours later**

A spot light seen in the skies above the city, that shows a symbol a symbol of a bat for what reason would this symbol be shown shining above the night skies. To send for the cities protector and savior of the masses, the spot lights current location is on top of a building a newer building of the Gotham City Police department. Jim Gordon is not a happy man now.

"Can I help you commissioner," spoke Batman

"All hell has broken loose in several hours." Spoke Gordon

"Such as," spoke Batman

"For starters the Joker is dead," said Gordon "Killed by two shots when Barbara opened the door, then someone took out Black Mask right in the left eye by a single bullet, and finally Penguin who appears to be thrown out of the lounge, killed on impact."

"Any leads." Replied Batman

"Witnesses heard the name Blofeld being shouted over and over you suppose," Jim Gordon turned to look to see Batman " Never gets old."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Bruce's mind is racing in a panic trying to figure this one out. The Joker, Penguin, and Black Mask dead. He had seen the drawn picture that Supergirl provided him and he couldn't believe his eyes, it's James. But why? Did something happen to him! Is Blofeld controlling him or is this something else like a clone or a shape shifter to ruin Bond's reputation.

"Alfred," spoke Batman "Try to get in contact with Mr. Bond, I need to talk to him."

"_I tried Master Bruce, no response." _Alfred speaks to Batman over the communication line.

"Keep trying." Growled Bruce

Batman grapple hooked himself to a rooftop to calm himself down. He stands there to figured things out more clearly. Has James Bond gone rogue it's always been one of Bruce's worst fears and had a file on him, only James is someone who will counter Bruce's safeguards.

Underestimated and Unpredictable that is what he is, when they first crossed paths years ago he didn't trust the agent and were enemies at first. Until he grew to respect and trust James, why because they are no different.

An outsider who knows what goes on in the world and beyond. Considering he was once a recruit for the Green Lantern corps only got rejected due to breaking the rules and too extreme to do the job. It still boggles the mind why James and Sinestro are still friends.

Bruce had to find him now, but where in Gotham is James. He could ask the others to help, but no he will do this alone and find out the truth. The question remains is that are the two of them no different.

* * *

**Gotham City, before dawn**

Bruce had spent all night looking for James and found nothing, until he looked down to see a familiar face walking into Gotham park. He glides down to the park and sees James standing there as if he had waited for him. He can see the secret agent has a look of rage and anger in his eyes. Someone that is out for revenge.

"I want to know why," spoke Batman.

James glared at him with a silence stare.

"Is Blofeld controlling you," said Batman "I need to know."

"Pfft, fool." Snarled Bond

Bruce had no choice he rushed to attack James, they exchanged furry of fists and Bruce felt the secret agent focused and not holding back. Bruce went for a roundhouse kick, James countered it with a leg sweep which caught Bruce off guard.

He regained his balance and goes on to attack James. Did he want to use his gadgets, no Bruce wanted to use fists and brains on James. The master spy isn't holding back and corkscrewed Bruce's body in a undignafied place, causing him to crash on a park bench.

It broke upon impact. Bruce got back up and goes on attack with marital arts that even put Lady Shiva to shame, but seem to counter act them all with ease. They are breathing very heavy and kept on fighting toe to toe.

"You know Bruce," growled Bond "I don't have to beat you, because you already done it for me."

"What do you mean" asked Batman?

"Knight fall" Muttered Bond

An explosion echoed in the background which it came from Wayne Manor to which Bruce knew James is well aware of the Knight fall protocol. Played at his own game and Batman looked in the direction Wayne Manor and then back at where James was, gone he is.

"I want to know why," yelled Batman "I have to know."

"If Revenge was a sin, it would be one," called out James "Alfred is fine and ask yourself this. Are we any different?"

Batman headed back to where the cave was to check on Alfred and he had informed the others of what happened to the cave.

* * *

**The new bat cave: Six months later**

Bruce had the cave rebuilt and the Manor built as well. He sat in his chair and looking over several files to pass the time. He hasn't heard from James in months and wondered where he is at this very moment. Then Supergirl teleported in by using the Justice League teleportation pad..

"Bruce I just came back from another Earth I met the same man who shot my cousin and blew up your cave." Said Supergirl "Because I know why."

"And," said Bruce

"The other him, told me he got married and Blofeld had killed his wife." Spoke Supergirl "It's the reason he was out for revenge."

"Who else knows of this," asked Bruce?

"I do, sir." Said Alfred

* * *

**The end**


End file.
